Unspoken, but not forgotten
by KeepCalmAndHaveATomato
Summary: Romano and England's relationship through the year it was. EnglandXRomano, hints of USUK and Spamano. T for Roma's mouth and paranoia


Romano was walking through England one snowy night. Everything looked magical. He was there for a world meeting, and he was going to pick up England because he had decided to walk there with him. He and England had become very good friends in the last two decades. He knocked on the door he knew very well.

"Hey England, hurry up! We don't want to be late for the meeting." Romano called through the door.

"Alright, I'm coming." He said as he walked out the door and locked it. He and Romano walked in content silence for a while.

"Remember in World War 2, when I was scared shitless of you? Now look, we're good friends. I think Veneziano is still a little scared of you though…" Romano said, his breath making puffs in the cold air.

"I think you were more scared of my food than of me, correct?" He asked.

Romano laughed. "Yeah…" he looked up at the sky. "This snow reminds me of my first snow. I was in Italy because Spain finally had time to spend with me and he didn't want me going alone. So when we got there- I slept most of the way- it was snowing like this. I was a little scared at first, but Spain assured me that it was safe… I must have looked stupid, being afraid of this." He said sticking his hand out to catch some snow.

"Are you and Spain dating? Everyone says you're a perfect match for each other." England asked.

"Pfft." Romano scoffed. "And you know what everyone says about you?"

England shook his head.

"They say you'd be perfect with America." Romano said matter-of-factly.

England looked surprised. "Well, I do think he has feelings for me… but I don't return them. I like being friends with him though."

Romano nodded. "It's the same with Spain. It's pretty clear he wants to date me… but I…" he blushed. "Have feelings for someone else…"

England looked intrigued. "Would you mind telling me who it is? I, for lack of a better word, like someone as well."

Romano began to laugh and England looked a little hurt.

"No, I wasn't laughing at you England… It's just, we sound like school girls! 'Oh who do you like? Oh my god he's so cute!'" he mocked.

England chuckled. "I guess we do. But anyway, would you mind telling me?"

Romano stopped laughing and blushed. "Um… you want to go first?" he asked, voice quieter.

England began to blush as well, but being a gentleman, he accepted. "S-sure… it's… y-you…" his face turned a dark shade of red, as did Romano's. "I doubt you return them but…"

Romano looked at the ground. "I do…" he said very quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you." England asked.

Romano spoke a little louder, but kept his gaze on the floor. "I said, 'I do" as in I do return your feelings, goddammit." His face turned redder than England's had. England gave a shy smile and took Romano's hand. They walked into the world meeting together, full of happiness.

England reached back to grab Romano's hand to guide him through the bending branches and ivy.

"Here it is." England said simply. The hidden garden was in full bloom, it was lush and green with splotches of color from the flowers.

"It's so beautiful…" Romano breathed. England smiled.

"Watch this…" he took out his wand and muttered a few words. Romano shut his eyes in fear that the spell would backfire. England finished the spell and gently took Romano's hands off his eyes. "Look, love." He said.

Romano unclenched his eyes and gasped softly. "Is it… snowing?" He whispered.

England nodded. "It's not cold though."

Romano entwined their hands together and sighed happily. "It's amazing."

England took Romano's other hand and turned him so they were facing each other. "I love you Romano."

Romano smiled a little. "Ti amo, Inghilterra."

England leaned in and kissed Romano for the first time, just a slight brush of their lips. They both blushed but went in for another kiss.

From then on, Romano called the garden _"il giardino d'amore magica"_.

"Don't splash me!" England cried as Romano kicked water at him.

"Just dive in already! It's easier than going in a little bit at a time!" Romano laughed as he splashed him again. England smirked and jumped in the water. "See? Isn't it easi- ARGH!" Romano yelled as England tripped him.

England smirked and Romano stuck his tongue out.

They played in the water for the rest of the day and watched the sun set together.

As the sun was setting, Romano leaned over and kissed England. "Ti amo." He said, resting his head on England's shoulder. England smiled. "I love you too Roma."

"Romano, wait please!" England said quickly.

"No!" Romano cried. "Fuck you!"

"Romano, I love you!" England yelled, running after Romano in the light, but cold, rain.

"TI ODIO!" Romano screeched back, and kept running. England felt his tears begin to fall, the warmth of them mixing with the rain. He finally caught up with Romano who was crying as well. They faced each other, the rain coming harder now.

"What did I do wrong Roma?" England asked shakily.

"You ignored me. You won't hold my hand and you're spending more and more time with America… I feel unwanted…" Romano said, wiping his eyes in vain.

"I… I still love you more…" England said, realizing his feelings only when he said them.

"More? You still love me _more?_ Why can't you just love _me?"_ Romano said, shivering from the rain. "Why am I not good enough?"

"I…but…" England sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Romano."

"I'm sorry too… I'm sorry that it has to come to this." Romano said, not looking at England.

"W-what do you mean?" He said; his voice catching.

Sighing, Romano looked at England finally. "I think we're done…"

England looked down in defeat. "I suppose so. We had a good run though, didn't we?" he said, smiling sadly.

Romano matched England's smile and walked over to him. "Yes, we did." He whispered, kissing England one last time. "I won't forget it."

England turned the kiss into a hug. "I won't either… shall we go back to the house?" He said.

Romano pulled back from the hug regretfully. He didn't want his to end, but it had to sooner or later. "Sure… I'll get my stuff and go home by tomorrow night…"

They walked back hand in hand for the last time.

Now, Romano is with Spain and England with America. They are still friends, but they never talk about their past romance.

That doesn't mean they don't remember.


End file.
